A Garden of Friends
by Kav23
Summary: Oneshots on Reid and his team members, his family. Friendship and family fic.


**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

**Summary :**

**Morgan is hurt while trying to save Reid and Reid waits in the hospital for Morgan to wake up.**

Spencer Reid signed as he leans on the wall. It's true, the world can be cruel sometimes. Reid took a moment to look outside the window, but nothing seems to catch his eyes, except for the person lying on the bed, unconscious.

"You... Idiot." Reid mumbled before he turned his direction, facing the bed.

"What did you do that, Morgan?"

Probably, that would be the thirty sixth time Reid was asking the question in the past twenty four hours but Morgan's response was the same.

Silence except for the sound of the beeping hospital monitors.

"Sir?"

Spencer glanced behind as his eyes match the eyes of a concerned nurse, staring back at him.

"Yes?"

"Sir, I know you're worried about your friend, but pushing yourself is not going to help the situation." She walked closer and stood beside Reid.

"I am sorry..." Reid trailed.

"It's Rachel." She smiled as she showed her badge. "Come here." Rachael held Reid's arm and guided to the couch before she helped him to sit.

"Here." Rachael helped Reid to elevate his sprained ankle on a pillow. "You do realize to reduce the swelling, you suppose to be resting your foot."

Reid hesitated for one second. "Yes?"

Rachael smiled a little as she shook her head. "God knows how you can walk with your sprained ankle."

"He's... Stubborn, that's why."

"Morgan!" Reid gasped, almost got up off the couch only to be pushed down by Rachael.

"Sit, if you don't want me to throw out."

Rachael dashed towards the bed. "Sir, can you hear me?" Rachael pressed the call button.

"Is he going to be okay?" Reid asked Rachael as both watched Dr. Andrew checking on Morgan.

"Don't worry, he would be fine."

With Rachael's help, Reid stood up and took the crutch hand over by Rachael without any further question.

"How is he, Doc?"

"He would need plenty of rest before he could be back, out on the field."

"I will make sure of that." Reid answered.

"Well, first of all, aren't you supposed to be on your bed, resting as well, Agent?"

"I was discharged today morning." Reid said.

"On the specific note, saying you would be in bed for the next one week."

"I was..." Reid looked back and forth between Rachael and Dr. Andrew before continuing "resting."

"That is not the resting I was talking about." Dr. Andrew said before he took a look of the pillow on the couch behind Reid.

"Doc, I think the right person for you to talk about these two agents are Agent Hotcher."

"I will take note on that too. Thank you, Rachael." Dr. Andrew smiled. "Go home, get some sleep."

"I will, Doc. Thanks."

"You are welcome." Dr. Andrew said before he walked out of the room.

"Come on, I am sure you want to sit beside your friend."

"Hey..."

"Hey, yourself, Morgan."

"What? No sweet greeting for me?" Morgan smiled a little, but Reid could scan the hidden pain embedded behind the words.

"Sweet greeting? Well, guest what? I am not in the mood."

"What's up with you?" Morgan asked, as he blinked a few times.

"What's wrong with me?" Nothing! Absolutely nothing." Reid mocked smile on his face. "What can possibly wrong with me? Well, let's see. I have a friend who think it's awesome to jump out of the window.

"Kid." Morgan inhaled slowly. "You would be death if I..."

"How about you?" Reid cut in. "Lucky for you, you land on Mrs. Smith's smooth carpet grass."

"Reid, I am fine."

"You could get yourself killed!" Reid raised his voice. "How could on earth have I explained to your mom, your sister if something happened to you?"

Morgan remained silent.

"What were you thinking, Morgan?"

"The only thought I had..." Morgan looked back at Reid. "That I have to save my friend."

"Morgan, you could have died." Reid whispered, the scenes where Morgan tackled the Unsub, before both crashed through the window and fell down clouded his mind. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Imagine what would have happened if I didn't do what I did?"

Reid remained silent, he didn't want to answer.

"You could have died." Morgan spoke.

"Still..." Reid argued.

"I supposed to watch your back, I missed one inch of that, and he got you, beat the hell out of you..."

"I am fine."

"Really? Did you see your face in the mirror?"

Reid looked down at himself, his right hand on cast, his left hand holding crutches to support his sprained ankle. "Nothing worse compared to you."

"How many stitches you got to the cut on your forehead?" Morgan questioned.

"Eight."

"Ten for the exact." Rachael answered before she walked inside and jabbed something into Morgan's IV. "There, it should help with the pain." Rachael smiled before she walked out again.

"Ten stitches, Reid. You know what that suppose to mean. It means you supposed to be at home resting instead of arguing with a person who nearly died."

Reid signed. "I was just terrified okay," Reid admitted. "I thought... I would lose you... Just like... Maeve."

Morgan stretched his hand, which Reid took instantly. "I promise you, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"You guys done arguing?"

Both Reid and Morgan saw Rachael standing, leaning on the door frame with hands crossed against her chest.

"Because if yes, I am going to bring in dinner for you guys, maybe you guys can eat and resume arguing."

"Oh...Did you see that?" Morgan asked once Rachael walked away.

"What?"

"The way she looked at you."

Reid raised his eyebrows. "She seems normal."

"You think she's pretty."

"I never said that." Reid argued.

Morgan chuckled, however hissed in pain. "I am good at face reading, my friend. I am profiler, remember?"

"You're pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Oh, Reid ... After years together, you should have known that better than anybody, buddy!"

Reid shook his head and smiled. Everything was okay.

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
